The Hazard’s Family
by AshRiolu22
Summary: Takato Matsuki was your average child until one event changed his life forever. Giving him a second chance at a family again. Takato X Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Narrator's POV: It was a normal night in the city of Shinjuku, each person who was out and about were either going to sleep or go to their night shift at work. But? There was one person who was running for his life at the moment. He was a young thirteen year old with a slim body type. As well as being 5/6 ft tall boy. He was wearing a white shirt on top of that he was wearing a light blue hoodie and wearing light brown khakis that was up to his knees as well as wearing green and white sneakers. He was a tanned boy with chestnut brown hair and a shade of crimson for his eye color. From most people who saw the thirteen year were wondering why he was running but thought to leave it be. After the young boy left a couple of angry children were after him. These were the school bullies who were giving the young thirteen year old a chase of a life time. Let's see what the bullies were angry about wouldn't you agree?

Angry Bully POV: "Darn it where did that idiot run off to!"

Grunt 1's POV:"We don't know where he went boss?"

Grunt 2's POV: "Yeah boss we were tailing him before he went into the crowd."

Angry Bully POV: "I don't care if you tailed him or not but find him at all costs if you know what's good for you" snarled the angry bully.

Narrator's POV:Yes Boss! Both had said before leaving not staying a second longer to face his wrath.

Angry Bully POV: Good, soon Takato you are going to know your place at school tomorrow. You are going to regret going against me.

Narrator's POV: Now that we know a reason for this let's see what had happened to Takato our main character in the story shall we. We see him still running until he hid in an alleyway regaining his breath.

Takato's POV: "Hah ... Hah... Hah... well this day just keeps getting better and better". "Man those bullies were pretty pissed about what I did huh." "Who am I kidding I'm talking to a creature who was being abused by them." "I'm going crazy just talking about you and you can't talk back." "Either way you need help and I might know someone who can take care of you." "I just hope she is still awake at this time of night."

Narrator's POV: The creature in question was a type of Vulpine canine and seems to give off a mysterious vibe. Right now the creature was unconscious during the beating it got from the bullies lucky for the creature, Takato was there to help it before things had gotten worse. Right now Takato doesn't realize in his hands is a digimon. A Digital monster who has untapped potential. But soon he will realize that what he has gotten himself into would be an eventful adventure in store. But right now I had forgotten to introduce this creature's species name. Its species name is a Pokomon and how it got from the digital world to the real world is another time that I will explain later on. Right now Takato was debating in his mind to take the young creature with him to where he was staying. He believed that his friend wasn't awake at this time so he was going to sneak the creature in to help it. (what you don't know dear readers is that our young protagonist is living at an orphanage when his parents had died from mysterious circumstances leaving a young four year old Takato Matsuki at an orphanage so that one day he can be adopted to a loving home.) Right now let's get back to the story at hand.

Takato's POV: "Hmm? I don't think my friend is awake at this time." "Well it looks like you are going to stay with me for the time being, I hope you don't mind." "Let's go!"

Narrator's POV: after debating on the matter, Takato decided to take in the new soon to be friend of his back to the orphanage with him so he could help it get better. Now when he was leaving he didn't notice a pair of golden yellow eyes in the darkness before heading out to the orphanage.

???'s POV: "Soon my partner, you won't be alone for much longer I promise you that."

 **Author's notes: woohoo foreshadowing isn't it great I hope you like this little prologue of a story and give me constructive criticism and if you want you can leave a comment of what you like and help me improve or you can give me a few ideas in future chapters maybe help give Takato a Harem while your at it I mean there are two already planned but you can give your suggestions and I'll see what I can do hope you enjoyed sincerely-AshRiolu22**


	2. New Friend

**Last Time:** after debating on the matter, Takato decided to take in the new soon to be friend of his back to the orphanage with him so he could help it get better. Now when he was leaving he didn't notice a pair of golden yellow eyes in the darkness before heading out to the orphanage.

 **???'s POV:** "Soon my partner, you won't be alone for much longer I promise you that."

 **Now back to the story and remember I don't own Digimon, the franchise goes to its respective owners.**

 **Narrator's POV:** We find our main protagonist at the Shinjuku crossing, he had kept his vulpine friend hidden from the onlookers passing by. Most people near him wouldn't even know that his vulpine friend was real and thought that it was just a toy animal. But Our protagonist thought differently and didn't mind hiding his new friend. To him he thought people shouldn't know what he was carrying so that people wouldn't think it was a big deal. After getting through The crossing he was going through the alleyways as a means to get to the orphanage at a faster pace. He needed to go through another alleyway and go through the underpass to reach it. To Takato he likes to take the longer route to enjoy the peace. But right now he needed to hurry because of what the bullies had done to the poor creature. No sooner than what he was thinking he decided to sprint the remainder of his energy to get to the orphanage and sneak in his new friend.

 **Takato's POV:** "Hah ... hah ... hah ... woo, well friend it looks like we made it." "Don't worry I'll patch up your wounds in no time let's just hope nobody catches me so that I can help you."

 **Narrator's POV:** Takato had thought he was safe and helped his friend but had forgotten one important fact. Not everyone was asleep at this moment.

 **???'s POV:"** It looks like your right on time Takato."

 **Narrator's POV:** Takato was frozen in place after hearing that one voice speak from behind him. It was the caretaker of the the orphanage. Takato thought she would've been asleep by now but was wrong. The caretaker of the orphanage was a kindhearted sweet middle aged lady. She thinks everyone at the orphanage is her family and takes care of them. She runs everything as well as has help from the local adults to help care for the children. If something were to bother you she would ask you what was troubling you and offer advice to you to fix your problem. She had midnight black hair as well as standing at a height of 4/5 ft as well as having Saphire blue eyes. She was wearing a purple gown with a symbolic crest to show that she works at the orphanage. Her name was Mrs. Yumiko but her full name was Mrs.Yumiko Ishida. But the children and everyone around her nicknamed her the **Peacekeeper.** They had nicknamed her that because she can always break a dispute between others. (Now back to the story at hand sorry I like to address the titles I had given.)

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "Care to explain why you are late and what your hiding Takato."

 **Takato's POV:** "Heh, hi Mrs. Ishida sorry for being late." "What?" "I don't know what your talking about Mrs. Ishida?, I'm not hiding anything."

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "You are a terrible liar Takato, but I won't force you to tell me otherwise until you are willing to tell me."

 **Narrator's POV:** Takato was debating in his mind whether to tell Mrs. Ishida the truth or not but had ultimately decided to tell her what had happened to help his new vulpine friend. Thus Takato had explained the current events that had led to him being late and what he was trying to hide from her.

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "My goodness Takato I didn't know that some children could be that cruel!"

 **Takato's POV:** "Yes Mrs. Ishida that's why I was late and I can't forgive them for doing such an awful thing."

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "Well I'm glad that you decided to tell me what had happened." "Now come now my child let us help your new friend shall we."

 **Narrator's POV:** thus Mrs. Ishida began to help Takato with patching up his new vulpine friend. They had begun fixing and cleaning its wounds. After one thing that was to embarrassing for Takato was the private area between its legs. Luckily Mrs. Ishida was there to help.

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "Well Takato that takes care of your new friend she needs rest after what happened. She will be all better in the morning or give her a couple of hours until she wakes up."

 **Takato's POV:** "Thanks Mrs. Ishida i couldn't have known what to do if it weren't for your help." "Wait did you say she?"

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "yes I did Takato didn't you know yourself?" "I mean all kids your age get curious don't they?"

 **Takato's POV:** "Eh ..." " **What**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I'm not that type of person to do that Mrs. Ishida!"

 **Mrs. Ishida's POV:** "I'm just kidding Takato, I know that you wouldn't do something that wasn't comfortable to the other person."

 **Takato's POV:** "Good Mrs. Ishida, I don't want others to think I'm something of a pervert."

 **Narrator's POV:** After poking fun at Takato, they both decided to get some rest. Not knowing that Takato's vulpine friend was actually awake the entirety of the conversation. She had regained consciousness during the time when Takato was explaining the situation to Mrs. Ishida. The young Pokomon had believed that this human wasn't giving his true intentions. I mean who wouldn't be as trustworthy to humans after what she had been through. But after hearing the conversation she couldn't help but try to understand the human's intentions. So after the older human would leave to rest, she would confront him to know his intentions. After returning, Takato began to remember the events from today and couldn't believe why people would do such a thing. He knows that some people aren't as good as they seem. Takato just couldn't believe that people can be so cruel. Takato hadn't realized that he was infront of his room or that his new friend was already awake.

 **Takato's POV:** "Wow a lot has happened in an entire day?"

 **???'s POV:** "You are correct human."

 **Narrator's POV:** Takato had froze in place after hearing the disembodied feminine voice. Takato was trying to figure out where the odd voice was coming from. He hasn't realized that the voice was near him.

 **???'s POV:** "Um? down here."

 **Narrator's POV:** Takato couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. The creature in his hands was actually talking. Most individuals would scream and run away. But to Takato oddly enough didn't care that this creature was speaking to him. He just wants to know what she has to say.

 **Takato's POV:** "Wow I didn't know you could talk? You must be some amazing creature.

 **???'s POV:** "Thank you, and I hope that this doesn't come out as rude or anything, but what are your true intentions."

 **Takato's POV:** "It didn't come out as rude or anything and its perfectly understandable for you to be untrustworthy towards humans." "While my intentions maybe weird to you, but I did it because it was wrong for those other humans to hurt you, and that we could be friends whoever you are.

 **???'s POV:** "you're right those intentions are sort of weird but oddly noble." "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my species name is a **Pokomon** , and I'm from the digital world." "I don't have a name to call my own."

 **Takato's POV:** "I'm sorry to hear that would you like to talk about it?"

 **Narrator's POV:** The **Pokomon** was having a hard time and was even letting loose a couple of stray tears fall down. Her past was a very sore topic but tried to tell Takato about her family.

 **Takato's POV:** "You don't have to tell me if it's hard to explain then you can tell me at another time."

 **Pokomon's POV:** "No it's ok, it's hard to remember and suffice to say that my family was killed by a cold hearted digimon." "I lived from that experience and promised myself to get stronger so that people I care about don't get hurt." My intention for coming to the human world was that I had heard of the **"Digimon Queen"** and that she can make me stronger." "But after getting mistreated by those other humans that I was sidetracked." "But if I hadn't been mistreated by those humans than I wouldn't have ever met you or that other humans have kindness." "For that I thank you."

 **Takato's POV:** "Wow thanks, but did you just say the **"Digimon Queen"** you mean my friend Rika?" "I'm sorry I was debating if I should've taken you over there to her house for help but thought she wasn't awake right now."

 **Pokomon's POV:** " Wait you know the **"Digimon Queen!"**

 **Takato's POV:** "Heh, yeah I know her me and Rika usually go to her house to play Digimon and hang out." "She should be playing in the next tournament tomorrow after school." "How about I take you with me to meet her and tell her what's happening." "I mean I'll also be participating in the tournament."

 **Pokomon's POV:** "Really! That would be great thank you?" "This may seem rude but I don't know your name?"

 **Takato's POV:** "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takato Matsuki nice to meet you "Rena"."

 **Rena's POV:** "Rena"?

 **Takato's POV:** "Yeah might as well give you a name that you can call your own." "While "Rena" just seems like the right name for you." "So I hope we can be friends "Rena"."

 **Rena's POV:** "yeah I like it, thank you Takato."

 **Takato's POV:** "No problem, now let's go to sleep so that tomorrow you can meet your own partner ok?"

 **Rena's POV:** "Yeah ok Takato, thank you, and one more thing we are friends."

 **Takato/Rena's POV:** "Good night."

Elsewhere:

 **???'s POV:** "Good, everything is perfect, soon Takato in the next few days you will have true happiness." "Just wait for a little bit longer."

 **Author's Note: nice another chapter is done. Leave constructive criticism in the comments and if you want give me suggestions for the Harem. I know there will be three girls in the Harem that will be there regardless of what others think. Here are these three girls: Rika,Renamon, and Guilmon. I know what your thinking, AshRiolu22, Guilmon is a guy. Technically you could say that but remember that all Digimon don't have gender. So in this story Guilmon will be a girl. Hope you guys give me suggestions or ideas for the story and I thank you for favoriting and book marking the story.-AshRiolu22 signing out.**


	3. New Day

**Author's Note: I would like to say thanks to the people for giving me constructive criticism. Towards MythAnime and Fanreader26 for giving your time to comment and help a new fanfiction writer. Thank you, I'll try to not to make the switch povs to annoying and will get rid of the narrator pov. Sorry for the inconvenience. To Anonymous I like your suggestions but for Zoe I don't think she could be in the Harem because well I don't think I could add her in the story, I'm trying to come up with a scenario where she could be added but can't think of anything I'm sorry but I like your other suggestions. My apologies.**

 **To Harem Lover 26 I'll see what I can do if I can add Jeri to the Harem, it may not happen or it could I'm not a person who can see those two together, I don't think badly towards your shipping of course it's your opinion and mine as well but I'll see what I can do. That's all I'm going to talk about for now, one question towards you viewers, do you want the girls for the Harem to be from the game Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, do you want Takato to have multiple partners in the story. Now sorry for wasting your time, on with the story.**

 **Remember people I don't own Digimon, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **3rd Person Pov:** The sun had begun to risen, meaning that it was the start of a new day. Most occupants try to sleep in and wake up at a more later time so that they could get a few extra hours of sleep. But one preteen and one Digimon had other plans. Takato was up bright and early, getting ready to start the day. While his Vulpine friend Rena was not as eager as he was. The reason for being awake at around 7 in the morning was because today is the day when the Digimon Card Tournament was to be held later on, as well as to talk to Rika about what had happened the previous night. "There all done! Now I just need to grab my deck, and to wake up Rena". Takato had begun to go through his drawer to go through his deck one last time to make any last minute decisions before leaving. Seeing his deck now, he could come up with some last minute strategies for his virus type deck. Most kids who play the card game don't like the virus types as much as other types of Digimon. To Takato the virus types are like a family to him in a weird way. After gathering his belongs for the long day ahead. Now Takato had begun to coax the sleeping vulpine awake from the land of dreams. "Alright Rena time for you to wake up" Takato replied soothingly. "Mmm five more minutes" replied the snoring vulpine Digimon. "Hmm ... I don't think that Rika would like a Digimon who would sleep in don't you think" replied Takato. "Don't care right now Takato she just has to deal with it" replied the semi-conscious Rena. "Welp looks like you don't want breakfast, oh well more for me then" Takato replied. "In 3... 2... 1..."smiled Takato "I'm up!, I'm up!" replied an awaken Rena. "Hahhahhahah! I see you're awake now huh Rena" replied a giggling Takato. "Shut up!, that was very rude Takato" replied an embarrassed Rena. "I'm sorry Rena it was an opportunity that I couldn't resist, now come on let's get some breakfast, I'm pretty sure that you haven't eaten yesterday" spoke Takato. "You do realize that us Digimon don't eat at all right" deadpanned Rena. "Oh really I didn't know" said an embarassed Takato. "Well it's ok, let's go get this supposed breakfast your talking about and meet the queen herself" replied Rena. "Ok then, I got mostly everything in my bag for school as well as the tournament and I hope that you don't mind hiding until we meet up with Rika do you" replied Takato. "No I don't mind let's go" replied Rena. After Takato had gathered everything he and Rena left the orphanage to head to the middle school where he was going to meet his best friend Rika.

Elsewhere

On the other side of Shinjuku we see a very wealthy manner. This manner houses the famous model Rumiko Nonaka, her mother Seiko Nonaka, and her daughter the famous Digimon Queen Rika Nonaka. We see the youngest Nonaka getting ready for school to meet up with her best friend Takato. As well as meeting up with him to attend the card tournament after school today. She was just about finished getting ready until her grandmother Seiko came to check on her. "Rika are you almost done in there" replied Seiko. "Almost done grandma just need to get something on the way for Takato"replied Rika. "Oh! Getting something for your boyfriend are we?" smirked Seiko. "What! No grandma, he's just my best friend" replied a flustered Rika. "I'm just kidding my child I know how you get when your embarrassed" replied Seiko. "Ughhh! okay I'm leaving now, remember grandma I'm going to the tournament with Takato after school today so I'll be a little late" spoke Rika. "Don't worry dear I know, remember don't come back without grandchildren you hear" replied a smirking Seiko. "Grandma!"replied a beet-red Rika. "Kidding" spoke Seiko. "Ugh! Bye" spoke Rika. After the embarrassing conversation with her grandmother, Rika had many different thoughts go through her mind concerning her conversation with her grandmother. "Why would grandma think like that?" Thought Rika. "I don't think of Takato like that, he is just my best friend nothing more!" thought Rika. After walking for quite a while, Rika was so into her inner thoughts, that she hadn't noticed Takato call her time after time before she finally notice him stop her. "Huh? What's the deal stopping me huh!" replied an angered Rika. "Woah! Wait a minute Rika it's me Takato your best friend" replied a startled Takato. "Oh! Sorry Takato, you shouldn't do that to someone who is lost in their thoughts" spoke an embarrassed and scolding Rika. "Sorry Rika! But I kept yelling and yelling but you didn't hear me, so one way to get your attention was to break your thoughts and bring you back to reality" replied an apologizing Takato. "Well don't let that happen again got it!" spoke Rika. "Yes sir! I mean yes Ma'am!" saluted Takato. "At ease knight" spoke a grinning Rika. "Aw why do I have to be a knight!" spoke Takato in mock sadness. "Maybe if you would work harder then you would get a promotion and become a part of the royal guard" spoke a grinning Rika. "Aw ok my Queen" spoke a mock-hurt Takato. "Now! Let's head out my loyal knight before we're late" replied Rika. "Ok my lady" spoke Takato. After having there conversation, Takato and Rika finally decided to head for their school with a hidden Rena in tow.

 **Elsewhere**

In a dark foreboding environment in the digital world, Digimon of all shape and sizes were either running for their lives or trying to fight back. Different types of Digimon such as machine, animal, and vaccine type type Digimon were being attacked by an unknown figure in a cloak. "No! Please not like this" spoke a frighten Gottsumon. " **Heheheh there isn't any mercy for anyone who gets in my way"** chuckled the dark figure. **"Now finish this!"** spoke the dark figure. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yelled the Gottsumon before its end. **"Devour it's data and become even stronger!"** Spoke the unknown figure to the dark beast-like Digimon. "Awhoooo!" Howled the Digimon. **"Now we must continue to conquer this world and set our sets on the real world soon"** grinned the dark figure to his companion. **"Soon, everyone will bow down to me! The Digimon Empress"**

 **Author's Note: Woohoo foreboding danger, a new villain, and a little bit of funny moments. Man! Writing is great I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a review and have a nice day as well as I have an announcement to make. I know what your thinking what's this announcement AshRiolu22 has to make? Well I'm sorry but this author *dun, dun, dun* I have school on Tuesday meaning that I won't be as free as when I started writing two weeks ago. I'm completely sorry but I'll try my damn hardest to update each week. I appreciate that each and everyone of you enjoy this story and had a great summer. Meaning that this each and everyone of you are in high school or an adult know what it's like to be in this type of situation but hey I enjoy writing and will continue afterwards for as long as I'm able to write. Just knowing that each and everyone of you enjoy my story means a lot to me I hope you each have a nice day. I'm officially starting my last year of high school and me becoming one step closer for being an adult. I just wanted you all to know that I will continue writing but not as much as when I began writing this story. Probably next Saturday or Sunday I will update again it will depend on me writing just letting you know I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Just know that I appreciate what you as a community enjoyed this story. One more thing before I go I'll be creating a new story next week as well. Here is a hint on the story, cue intro _I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!_ There is your hint hope you guess correctly on what story I'm writing next. This is AshRiolu22 signing off.**


	4. Past

**Author's note: I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating the past few weeks. Life in general got in the way for The Hazard's Family as well as me being lazy and not update it. Nonetheless I'll try to update as much as I can. I would like to say thank you to FanReader26 and MythAnime for the criticism and for helping me get a grasp on writing. I appreciate what you two do to help. I know I'm probably rambling right now but I would like to say thank you to each and everyone of you for liking the story. I'm wondering would any of you like me to do a QnA. Well in any case leave a comment on the story if you want, now back to the story.**

We now see Takato and Rika heading towards Shinjuku middle school. Both couldn't wait for the card tournament after school today, the two of them are very competitive in whatever they do together. Whether they were playing a sport together or hanging out, they always had good fun against one another. They both had a rivalry against one another, neither one backing down against the other's challenge. If one were to believe they were a couple, they would be dead wrong. To Takato and Rika, their relationship would be of a brother and sister bond.

Takato and Rika respect one another as well as envy each other. You see not everyone knows about Takato's past not even his best friend knows it either. In the past Takato wasn't as outgoing with others his age. When his parents had passed on, he grew more shy and timid as he grew. His teachers at his first school were very worried for him. But, that one fateful day changed his personality for the better.

 ** _Flashback_**

It was a nice day in Autumn, when Mother Nature was preparing the days for the cold until spring would come. The kids at Hanazono Elementary school were out and about. Either playing in the piles of leaves at the school yard or talking with one another. All but one child sitting in a lone classroom, We see a young Takato Matsuki drawing in his notebook with a sad expression on his face. No one really got to know him so not many were friends. What he was drawing was a type of monster that you would see in Digimon. The monster in question was a type of velociraptor with red scales as well as three sharp claws on its hands and feet, with the hazard symbol drawn on it's torso. 

"Almost done, just a little bit of red here, add some black there, some yellow in the eyes, and that's it!" mused Takato. "Hm I wonder what type of attacks you should have? Maybe _PyroSphere and RockBreaker."_ The boy was lost in thought that he didn't notice another presence in the classroom, the person in question was a younger Rika Nonaka who happened to hear the muttering of a certain protagonist. She was about to head out to meet with her mother and grandmother for dinner, but hearing some of the things that Takato was whispering about she couldn't help but be curious on what he was talking about. She had decided to get a little closer and hear what he was talking about and to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing kid?" Asked Rika.

Takato didn't hear what she was asking and so kept on rambling and spoke incoherently between his thoughts and somewhat talking out loud to no one in particular. Takato had made a very very terrible mistake when doing this, granted he thought that he was all alone in the classroom but not answering someone's question is very rude but if this someone were a certain red head, then all hell would break lose. Right now Rika was losing her patience when she didn't hear a reply to her question, so she kept on asking until a tick mark had formed on her forehead. After not hearing her she decided to repeat her question loudly near his ear. 

"Almost done, now I just need to figure out a name for you" whispered Takato. After hearing this from Takato Rika felt no sympathy towards to boy after ignoring her for quite some time and actually took great pleasure in yelling her unresponsive question near his ear. Like now.

" **Idiot, I asked you a question, what are you doing!** " Yelled Rika. "Whaaaaa! who, what, where?" Questioned Takato.

"I said what are you doing idiot" growled Rika."Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here" replied Takato.

"Well now that I have your attention, can you please tell me what your doing and talking about? As well as telling me your name?" Questioned Rika.

"Sorry I was drawing a Digimon, while I was thinking about what type of attacks it should have, and my name is Takato, Takato Matsuki." "May I ask what your name is?" Asked Takato.

"Right thanks for the explanation, the names Rika, Rika Nonaka and did you just say you were drawing your own Digimon?" Questioned Rika."Yeah you probably think it's dumb huh?" Asked Takato.

"No, far from it I love Digimon, it's just the people around me don't care about the game or don't care about it as much as I do" replied Rika.

"Anyway can you show me your drawing?" Ask Rika.

"Sure no problem, maybe tomorrow we could hangout? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to!" Apologized Takato.

"You are a very weird kid Takato Matauki" deadpanned Rika. 

"Oh I'm sorry then I guess that you don't want to be friends huh?" Replied Takato.

"Hey I didn't say that idiot! I meant that as a compliment, of course I'll be your friend no matter what other people may think of you or what you do I'll always have your back 100%." "You better have my back too no matter what."

"Of course!, if someone were to hurt you, I'll be there to help in any way I can and that's a promise." Promised Takato.

"Well I have to go, see you tomorrow Takato." "Oh by the way I think I have a name for your Digimon" replied Rika.

"Really?" Asked Takato.

"Yeah, I think a fitting name would be Guilmon" Answered Rika.

"Thanks Rika, that name sounds great see ya tomorrow!" Exclaimed Takato.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Takato" replied Rika.

 ** _Flashback end_**

From the day they met the two were inseparable, Takato's personality had greatly improved from the shy, timid boy to a polite kindhearted young man. The same would go for Rika, she had become a mature, kind young women who still has her somewhat cold demeanor towards people she doesn't like or underestimates her. 

Right now the two and hidden Digimon are heading towards Hanazono Middle school just chatting with one another until a girl wearing a green dress with a yellow blouse under it, while wearing light green high tops and wearing a sock puppet in her right hand, while having her hair in a one-sided pig tail. This is Jeri Katou a friend to Rika and Takato, when first enrolling at Hanazono middle school Takato thought that he was going to be alone again but to his surprise Rika had enrolled at the same school as him without knowing that the other was there. They were both glad that they got to see one another again and were surprised to know that they were put into the same class. After hearing the welcoming ceremony from the principle and heading to class they needed to introduce themselves to their new soon to be classmates. Upon introducing themselves they were both met with an energetic girl with a sock puppet who planned to make friends with the two. But unfortunately Rika and Takato were a little reluctant with making friends with her, Takato more so than Rika. But that didn't stop Jeri, she was determined to make these two comfortable with her and be friends with her. After Jeri being persistent Takato and Rika gave up and became friends with her.

"Heya guys! What took you so long?" Asked Jeri. "Well Iet me give you a hint who is oblivious, always clumsy, and somewhat of an airhead." "I don't know Rika? Is it our best friend Takato." "Ding ding ding! Your right Jeri, do you know what that means?" asked Rika. "What?" "Well it means that Takato is going to be your personal butler for the day." "What!!!" yelled Takato. "Wait really!" exclaimed Jeri. "Yup, now come on we still need to head to class" replied Rika. "Alright come on Takato lets go!" "Uhh why do I always go along with Rika's games" question Takato. "Don't even worry about it Takato it's not like she's going to hurt you, besides you know she is messing around with you" answered Jeri. "Yeah your right Jeri, she will always be my friend no matter what and I wouldn't change that for the world" replied Takato. "You see that's the spirit Takato come on class is going to start soon we better catch up to Rika before she gives us an earful" teased Jeri. "Alright, alright come on last one there is a rotten egg!" challenged Takato. "Hey that's not fair wait up!" yelled Jeri.

As the two headed for class they didn't notice a few individuals hiding behind a corner near the school, noticing the conversation between the three and to use that to their advantage against Takato. 

"Hey boss did you hear that? Maybe we can use those two to get back at that loser for yesterday" replied the first bully.

"Yeah! What he said boss" agreed the second. 

"Shut up you two I'm thinking!" Barked the leader.

"Alright I got it! What if we use those two as bait to get Takato and then make him fight so that we can teach him a lesson for what happened yesterday." "But isn't that what Brady said Adam?" Shut it Darwin or do you want a repeat of last time!" threatened Adam. "Got it sir! I'm sorry" replied a scared Darwin. "Good now come on let's get to class before we get chewed out by the principle again I seriously don't want to face my mom when she's angry." 

Brady and Darwin both paled at hearing their friend about his mother, they did not want a repeat of last time when all three faced their own mother's individual wraths. All three agreed that they need to hurry before the bell rang or else punishment will be brought upon them.

 **Author's note: sorry for not updating hope this chapter was good and I know this is going slow but the reason behind this is because I like plot and story hope you all understand. I'll try my hardest to update but school is in the way and I have been volunteering for school so my schedule has been packed. I hope that when vacation starts I'll have time to update the story as well as not be lazy for long periods of when I did have time to update the story. -AshRiolu22 signing out.**


End file.
